


Nicotine - A Poofless Songfiction

by AvixNine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), the pack - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Pining, Songfic, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvixNine/pseuds/AvixNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Poofless songfic. Heard the song on Pandora while going though the 'poofless' tag on Tumblr. Thought it'd be great for my two dorks.<br/>-<br/>Song: Nicotine by Panic! at the Disco. You should probably listen to it if you haven't before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine - A Poofless Songfiction

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, not very good. 
> 
> Edit: I missed some lyrics, but I won't add them it. It wouldn't change the story.

(Cross my heart and hope to die)

 

Preston stared up at the ceiling of his Texas condo. He was awake, wide awake. This wasn’t abnormal for him; in fact, it was common procedure. Although, tonight was different; just like every other night for the past few weeks.

 

(Burn my lungs and curse my eyes)

 

    When he had first noticed, his breathing was elevated, and his eyes were fixated on one thing, and only one. Eyes were the keys to your soul, and Preston had been parading his around on a silver platter to an audience of one.

 

(I’ve lost control and I don’t want it back)

 

Ever since then, any mere idea of focusing on something else had been violently executed by a glimmering sword, swung in the name of his love.  
Rob.  
He rolled to his side, finally managing to pull himself into sleep after tracing the minor details of Rob’s face over and over again, as if counting beautiful things on the man’s face instead of sheep.

 

(I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked)

(It’s a fucking drag)

 

    Rob had come to visit. This filled Preston with alternating feelings of overwhelming dread and euphoric excitement. The former part of himself was reasoning that, in sick-because-of-love state, Preston may make a huge mistake, kiss Rob, and that would be the end of them doing anything together ever again. The latter part of him thought that he could make a huge mistake, kiss Rob, and then they could skip merrily into the sunset.  
    Of course, they always joked about Poofless, and Preston had always had fun doing so. But the actual feelings were a new story. They had acted flirtatiously since the feelings mysteriously began, and once again, Preston was split on whether or not the fact that their relationship permitted such acting was a good or bad thing.  
    Well, come hell or high water, Preston didn’t want Poofless to die anytime soon.

 

(I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you)

 

    They had just returned from dinner, and were lounging on the couch watching a movie. Empty ice cream bowls sat on the floor in front of the couch. They were pretty much cuddling, which was usual, and right now Preston was savouring the warmth radiating off of Rob. He tried to capture the feeling of Rob’s leg against his, of their sides pressed together, of Rob’s arm half around the back of the couch and half around Preston, the steady breathing coming from man notorious for being jobless.  
    The movie was nearly over, and Preston’s half asleep mind somehow caught the idea that his chance to catch the Mr. Woofless train was now or never.

 

(So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do)

 

    He lolled his head back, looking slightly at Rob. He had something between a sleepy smile and a sleepy smirk on his face, his eyes lidded very slightly due to being quite exhausted - today was Rob’s first full day this trip, so of course they had done a lot.  
    He chuckled softly - seemingly almost in spite of himself. “Hey, Robert” he muttered, pronouncing “Robert” as if he were French.  
    Rob turned his head towards Preston, heart warmed by the boy’s soft face. Why not. He leaned towards Preston’s face and softly pressed his lips against Preston’s. “Yeah, Preston?”  
    After the kiss Preston’s face had dropped it’s half-smile and was replaced with a look of confusion. He blinked a single time. Rob’s face fell and he turned away and began to get up.

 

(Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine)

(Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine)

(Yeah)

 

    Once Preston’s mind had processed that Rob was getting up to leave, something coursed through him, washing away his drowsiness in a deft movement. He threw himself forward so he could grab onto Rob’s sweatshirt. Once he established contact he pulled Rob on top of him, connecting their lips.  
    Rob was his new drug.

 

(It’s better to burn than to fade away)

 

    Rob was only meaning to stay about 12 days. Those 12 turned into 25. The only times they kept their hands off each other was when they had to record videos or go out in public, yet they still almost always held hands while doing the latter. The rest of their time was spent… getting to know each other.

 

(It’s better to leave than to be replaced)

 

    Both Preston and Rob were wary of the other filming with someone else; the relationship had awoken a possessive and jealous side of each neither had felt before. They both kept close tabs on each other, hoping not to be tossed aside like a used toy.

 

(I’m losing to you, baby, I’m no match)

 

    But neither felt like they could perform to the standards they thought the other had in their mind. The feeling gnawed on them almost any waking moment, eating away at their insecurities, afraid they couldn’t hold a candle to the other’s flame.

 

(I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked)

(It’s a fucking drag)

 

    Yet they savoured each other, basked in what they both so desperately hoped was the other’s love.

 

(Just one more hit and then we’re through)

 

Part of Preston was convinced that this couldn’t continue. He felt like a burden to Rob, and what would happen to the Pack if they became invested in one another then broke up?  
    “Rob…” Preston began one morning as they laid in bed together, cuddling in each other’s arms, legs tangled together underneath the plush sheets. There was a hint of sadness and regret in his voice.

 

(‘Cause you could never love me back)

 

    “N-no, don’t.” Rob started, voice wavering. “I know what you’re going to say.” He extracted himself from Preston’s arms and sat up, head bowed. “You’ve been doing this to spare my feelings. I couldn’t expect my feelings to be returned, I don’t know why I even did…”

 

(Cut every tie I have to you)

('Cause your love’s a fucking drag)

 

    And with that, Preston knew there was no way he didn’t love Rob.  
    “Rob, babe, never.” Preston’s voice got sadder and more broken with every word as tears came to his eyes. He put a hand on Rob’s cheek and stroked it gently, leaning forward to give the most tender, loving kiss in the short yet kiss-filled history of their relationship. 

 

(But I need it so bad)

(Your love’s a fucking drag)

(But I need it so bad)

 

He kept their foreheads together and continued stroking Rob’s cheek once they had separated. “I would never lie to you, and I wouldn’t exchange you for anyone else to love.” He mumbled. “I was only worried about what would happen if we were to break up, but if it were my choice, that wouldn’t happen for a long time now… i-if ever,” he added quietly.  
“Th-thank you.” Rob murmured, looking up and meeting Preston’s eyes.

 

(Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine)

(Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine)

(Yeah)

 

They kissed again, and love turned to passion which turned to lust, leading to     the other lustful actions of two people in love.  
“I’ve been thinking about you for weeks before this, you know.” Preston muttered afterwards, once again in Rob’s embrace.  
“I’ve been thinking about you for a solid couple months. Beat you.” Rob replied with a chuckle.  
Preston simply huffed. “Bet I thought about you more.”  
“I totally daydreamed about you more than you did about be!”  
“Definitely not, baby.”  
“For sure, you cactus.” After that, they broke into laughs.  
“I think you’re my new addiction, Robert.” Preston teased once they had stopped laughing.  
“I think you’re mine too.”


End file.
